


whispers of some quiet conversation

by saintelmotxt



Series: be strong, my weary wolf; turn around boldly [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Campaign 01 Season 01: Fantasy High Freshman Year (Dimension 20), Episode: c01s01ep12 Fantasy High: The Sisterly Showdown, Fantasy High Freshman Year Spoilers (Dimension 20), Multi, i have More rest assured, this is very short so please consider it something of an introduction, werewolf adaine babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintelmotxt/pseuds/saintelmotxt
Summary: in the aftermath of ostentatia's party, the gutters run red with blood.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Kristen Applebees & Figueroth Faeth, Adaine Abernant & The Bad Kids, Kristen Applebees & Figueroth Faeth, The Bad Kids & The Bad Kids (Dimension 20)
Series: be strong, my weary wolf; turn around boldly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	whispers of some quiet conversation

kristen heaves adaine's casting orb into her arms. she'd found it at the lip of the pool, reflecting the red-blue-red-blue-red of the sirens across the scorched and bloodied grass, and as she cradles it against the crook of an elbow she lets its heavy coldness sink into her skin and still her hands. there's a crack running across the face of it, deep enough to make her wince.

"kristen! hey!" fig waves her over to where riz is speaking to the police. "what'cha got there?"

kristen tilts it in fig's direction. "adaine's orb. she dropped it. it's got... that, though, so...."

fig grimaces as she runs her fingers over the fracture. "wow. do you think she can fix it?"

"i mean, i hope so? i don't know. it looks pretty deep. i'll hold onto it so we can ask her when she's..."

kristen leaves a space where she should say-- _something._ when adaine's what? done running around the neighbourhood with fabian and gorgug? in a better place to process mauling her sister to an inch of her life in a moondrunk rage? elven again? kristen leaves a space but fig knows enough to fill it in herself, and only nods and draws an arm around her so they can stand together and kristen doesn't shiver in her thin, tie-dye shirt as the night air curls around them. 

the orb is _so_ heavy. like. honestly. kristen traces the cracks with her nails and lets herself wonder how adaine could stand to hold it, before she went wolf and lifting even kristen became nothing at all. adaine was bird bones and quiet neatness when she met her first, willow-tall but folding double over herself to fit in whatever small, shrinking space she felt obligated to occupy, and thinking of her thin wrists straining against the weight of solid glass doesn't really feel any better than thinking of her now, or thinking of how she'll be tomorrow, or thinking of the moment she burst out of her skin into a thing with claws and teeth and boundless rage, of how _anyone_ could hate their sister that _much._

"fucking hell," fig says above her head. her platform heel grinds a shard of glass into the pavement, and her blunted claws bite briefly into kristen's shoulder before she checks herself, and lays her cheek on kristen's hair in apology. "i hope she's okay. fuck."

"fuck," kristen agrees. "me too."

**Author's Note:**

> a week or so ago i made [this post](https://s-aint-elmo.tumblr.com/post/634267695515353088/thinking-about-adaine-failing-the-con-save-back-at) about how i think a werewolf adaine au would go down, and this is the beginning of the writing binge that ensued. i'm on tumblr @https://s-aint-elmo.tumblr.com/, and i have exactly [one (1) piece of fanart](https://s-aint-elmo.tumblr.com/post/634894981450072064/i-broke-adaines-arcane-focus-irreparably-in-a) up at this point in time. eventually? perhaps more


End file.
